bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 13
Halloween I could not believe that Greg would sell out his friends to save his neck. I couldn't believe. Well, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. We weren't friends anymore. I just can't take anyone who would snitch on my actions and call them my friend. I wondered how Michael and Charles were taking it. It must have hurt them as well just as bad. One thing for sure, this wasn't going to be a good Halloween this year. That's for sure. Today was Saturday, October 31, 5:30 PM. I was in the Gym, helping Coach Carrington setting up the decorations for the Halloween party for Saturday detention. "So, your friend was helping Mr. Johnson spy on you guys?" he asked. "I know. I couldn't believe it myself", I told him. "I trusted Greg since I first met him at the theater in Old Bullworth Vale. I was friends with his best friend also before he left to go to Iraq or Afghanistan". "What did you do to him?" he asked. "I fought him. We fought short while, but hard. I'm surprised Charles didn't do anything yet", I told him. "You know, if it makes you feel any better, I don't like Johnson myself", he said. I looked at him and said, "Why am I not surprised about that? Neil also told me that as well". "He seems to think that he's the top dog in the school. I'm surprised Dr. Crabblesnitch hired him in the first place", he said. "Why did he have to in the first place?" I asked. Just before he could answer that, he checked his cellphone for the time and then said, "I think you helped enough for today. Go get your date". "You sure? You still got a few more things to put up", I pointed out. "I'm sure. Get out of here", he said. I then left the Gym and then went to the Boys' Dorm to get take a shower and get some fresh clothes out for the dance. After taking my shower, I went downstairs into the room and then just relaxed abit. I thought about smoking a cigarette, but Greg might come in the room and then see me with it. He might tell Johnson again for all I know. Just then, the snitch did enter the room. "Hey", he said. I just got up and then just stormed out the room. I had to pick Jessica up from her ranch anyway. It was a forty-minute drive to her place, so I had alot to think about during the ride. When I did get there, I went up to the front door and knocked. I was then greeted by her grandpa. "Clayton, how have you been?" he asked. "Good. You?" I asked. "Excellent", he said. We talked for a while till Jessica came down the stairs. She had casual clothes on, but she did look beautiful. "You ready?" I asked her. "Yeah", she said. "Just remember to come back around 11 PM. Okay?" Mr. Dickson said. "We will", Jessica said. We then went to my car and hit the road. I kinda wanted to be there on time, so I was in a rush. During the drive, Jessica noticed that I was gripping the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles were white. "Something wrong?" she asked. "It's nothing", I told her. "You can tell me", she offered. "One of my friends ratted me out for something I owned and things just got bad between us", I said to her. "You two aren't friends anymore?" she asked. "Exactly", I said bluntly. "I'm so sorry to hear that", she told me. "You don't have to. It wasn't your fault", I told her. We rode in silence for the rest of the ride till we got to the school. When we got to the Gym, we met up with Michael and Charles. Charles was going with Bradi for the night since Parker was sick. It was nice to see them hanging together. First, Bradi thought Charles was a psychopath and then later on they became good friends. Now they were going together to the Halloween Party. "I see you got yourself a hooker from the strip club for your date tonight", Michael said sarcastically. Jessica laughed and I joked, "Yeah and I see that you got your usual playdate with you". Nicole laughed and then Bradi said, "Let's go in the Gym before they start". "You heard the psychopath's date. Let's go", Michael said. "It's not a date", Charles corrected. "We're just two friends going out", Bradi stated. "Yeah and I'm the pope", Michael joked. We all then entered the Gym. "I wonder where Greg is", Jessica said. That made me break out in a sweat. I didn't want to think about Greg right now. I just wanted to have a fun time with Jessica tonight. "Welcome to the third annual Bullworth Academy Halloween Party", the announcer started. "We will be playing alot of songs and make sure you people dance with your dates. Let's hope this will be a great night and hopefully, no one gets a bottle busted on their head like last year. Now let the party begin". The music started playing and soon almost everyone started dancing. We were both having a great time dancing while listening to ''Bad Voodoo ''by Kreeps. Just then, Justin Black, the leader of the Goths that I helped last year, came up and said, "C-Money, how you doing? I haven't seen you in a while". "Let's see, one of my friends ratted me out, I got a vice principal who's all up in my ass. Everything is swell", I told him. Then I asked, "You still run the Goths?" "Yeah", he said. "And what the hell happened to the Hippies last year?" I asked. "Oh they're gone. It's now Emos that took their place as the seventh clique at this school", he said. "I just hope they don't work for the G.S. Crew", I told him. Just then, I turned and saw Ted and Damon puking near where the punch was located. "That reminds me: don't get any punch", I told both Jessica and Justin. Two Hours Later; 9:00 PM We left the Gym and head for the parking lot. I at least wanted an hour just to make out with her. I was thinking of taking her to the Carnival Outlook in Old Bullworth Vale since it's a romantic place. "I just realized you didn't have a custom on tonight. Why not?" I asked her. "I never been much of the custom-kind of girl. How come you didn't have one on?" she said. "Just some misunderstanding that happened last year. Didn't feel like going through it again", I told her. We walked till we got to my car. We then drove to the Outlook. When we got there, I turned the radio on to Head Radio and then listened to ''The Glow Is Gone ''by The Prairie Cartel. Before either one of us could make a move, Jessica asked, "How come I didn't see Greg there? Did something happen to him?" "I don't want to talk about him", I told her. She then looked me in the eyes and asked, "He was the snitch, wasn't he?" "Oh yeah", I said. "I'm so sorry", she said. "Don't be. I don't want to even think about him", I said. I then pulled her toward me and started kissing her. We then started making out for a few minutes till she stopped and said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you the big news". "What is it?" I asked her. "You know that I already got my diploma a while ago, right? Well a week ago, I got an offer to go to a verterian school somewhere in San Andreas and I've been thinking of going". "That's good. You should consider it", I told her. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, it's a great offer that you shouldn't decline. Plus, you like animals so it should make you happy", I told her. "I'll think about it some more", she told me. "You should", I told her. For the rest of the time, we made out till 10:10 PM. I took her home and then drove back to the school. I got to the parking lot around 11:30 PM and then walked to the Boys' Dorm without getting spotted by the prefects. Just while I was walking up to the doors of the Boys' Dorm, Ted and Damon came out of the door and egged me. "Where is that bitch that you had with you?" Ted asked. "Fucking assholes", I called them. I then kicked Damon in the knee and then kneed him in the face to where it knocked him out. I then tackled Ted to the ground and punched him several times in the face. "Who's the bitch now?" I asked him. "YOU", he screamed in my face. "Wrong answer", I told him. I then saw what looked like dog shit on the ground. I picked it up and then said, "Eat shit littery" before sutffing it down his mouth. I then kicked him in the face to where it stunted him. I took out my cellphone and then took a picture of the shit that was on his face. "Now you're going to be a celebrity, bitch", I told him. I then posted the picture on Facebook for the whole world to see. "Good night", I said sarcastically to him. I went upstairs to the bathroom to wash my hand off, then I went into my dorm room to undress myself. I noticed Greg wasn't in the room, but I didn't care. I didn't give a damn about Greg anymore. I slipped into my bed and then fell asleep. It was an okay Halloween by far. At least it went smoothly so far....until I started remember what happened last year with Jill. I still feel like it's my fault that Jill died. I couldn't sleep for most of the night, thinking about her. Category:Blog posts